This invention relates to an improved check valve for use in fluid control and is particularly suited for use in medical administration sets.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a more reliable check valve that can withstand high back pressure without failure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for improved aerodynamic flow of the liquid within the valve when it is operating.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a valve assembled from only a small number of elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for sufficient support of the valve diaphragm to prevent unwanted movement of the diaphragm during operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide for increased sensitivity of the valve to opening and closing pressures.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.